fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nega Druid (Youtube Poop Saga)
Summary The Nega Druid is one of the first bosses in Youtube Poop Saga, an indie RPG Maker game made by Youtube Poop Games on GameJolt. He is a Druid that was possessed by a devil and started unleashing destruction across the Druid World. When Link and Co. are asked by P.I.S.S. to inspect a whirlpool, they are sucked into the Druid World and come across the Druid Elder, who alerts them of the Nega Druid's presence and the threat he poses, and asks Druid Nuada to assist them in their task of stopping him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely far higher Name: Nega Druid Origin: Youtube Poop Saga Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but presumably very old Classification: Druid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Ice, Fire, and Thunder. He also possesses a small resistance to these elements, although he still takes damage from them.), Magic Nullification (Can seal an opponent's ability to use magic for a few turns) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Threatened to destroy an entire dimension with a radius of a few kilometers. Fought Link and King Harkinian, who could both tank projectile shots that were capable of leaving massive craters visible on the world map without harm), likely far higher (The dimension he threatened to destroy is likely far higher than a few kilometers in radius, as that is the size of the visible land within the dimension and not the dimension itself, although the dimension's true size isn't known or quantifiable) Speed: Likely Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Link and co., who are all capable of dodging bullets from state-of-the art firearms wielded by Vaktovians and P.I.S.S. soldiers, as well as missiles fired from large mechas. Link and Co. could also keep up with and react to the ICBM Inkling) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class (Can physically damage Link and co., and thus his striking strength should scale to his magic powers), likely far higher Durability: At least Large Town Class, likely far higher Stamina: Unknown Range: Since he is presumably capable of destroying the dimension, the blast radius of his attacks should be capable of reaching about 2.035 kilometers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *Threatened to destroy a dimension *Did major damage to a castle by rampaging about within it *Fought Link and co. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic' **Fire - Attacks with a blast of fire. ***Fire Beta - Attacks with a stream of pure flame. **Ice - Attacks with a blast of ice. ***Ice Beta - Attacks with a massive snowflake. **Thunder - Attacks with a million-volt discharge of electricity. ***Thunder Beta - Attacks with a five-million-volt ball of electricity. **Magic Block - Prevents the opponent from using magic for a few turns. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Youtube Poop Saga Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Elemental Users Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists